


Castle Bug

by SaraJaye, ThatScottishShipper



Series: Full Castleship Of Domestic Family Warms [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don’t post to another site, Fade to black sex, Fluff, M/M, Sick Hunk (Voltron), Sick Keith (Voltron), Sick Lance (Voltron), Sick Pidge | Katie Holt, Sickfic, Stubborn Pidge, Team as Family, Vomiting, Worried Palakids, caretaker shiro, parental instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Space Mom Keith falls sick, and it's up to the love of his life, Shiro, to slowly nurse him back to health, with the help of their Paladin Family.





	1. Feverish Red

If Keith were smarter, he would  _ not _ have gotten out of bed this morning. All too aware of the tender achiness and how stuffed his nose was, the thought of a shower fixing that right up was tempting. Plus the kinda icky feeling in his stomach. And the cough.   
  
He  _ had _ to feel better once he had some food in him, though, right? He staggered down to the breakfast table, still in his robe since he didn't have the energy to get dressed.   
  


“Morning,” Keith said with a cough.   
  
Already dressed for the day and sitting at the table with the others, Shiro was immediately worried by the sight of Keith. The young man was shivering and sniffling. Even Lance, the Red Paladin's rival, gave him a sympathetic look.

“Hey, man,” Lance said quietly, lowering his spoon. “You… okay?”

Before Keith could respond, Shiro got to his feet and stood over him. He placed a hand on the young man's forehead, frowning at the temperature.  _ Too _ warm.   
  
“You've got a fever, Keith. You're going back to bed right now. I'll bring breakfast for you, okay?” Shiro said firmly, unable to hide the kindly concern in his eyes.

Keith shook his head. “N-No, I'm fine… just let me sit down, I'll-”

 

His words were cut off by a messy sneeze, which he managed to catch in the sleeve of his robe.  _ Ugh. _ So gross, and in front of the others, too. Especially Shiro; even though the two were a cozy couple by now and he knew Shiro could deal with that sort of thing, it was still embarrassing.   
  
“We were supposed to train today, though. 'sides, what if we get attacked?” he asked, before another messy sneeze shook him.

While there was admittedly one or two grossed out faces at the breakfast table, Shiro was unfazed by the sneezing. If anything, it only worried him more.

“Not when you're sick, Keith. You're resting, my orders.” He paused, for emphasis. “I'll carry you if I have to.”

Keith made a face. “But-” His objection was interrupted by a coughing fit, followed by Keith stumbling and holding his head at the sudden lightheadedness. Not pleasant, he thought. Maybe following orders  _ was  _ a good idea.

“...All right.”

 

Keith pouted because he  _ hated _ being sick and having to be waited on, but he really felt unwell this time and he would rather walk back to bed on his own than be carried. He was not above leaning on Shiro for support, however.   
  
Like the day Keith rescued Shiro, the older man secured his arm around the Red Paladin's waist, his other hand holding onto that trembling around and placing it around his shoulder, keeping him close.

“Right, everyone,” Shiro said, staring over at the concerned faces around the table. “Mom’s heading back to bed. Can I trust you to finish up and head to the Bridge for briefing later?”

Lance, Pidge and Hunk nodded in agreement, with Princess Allura gazing over with a sorrowful expression. Even Coran’s usual humour seemed restrained at the sight of Keith’s ailing body.

“He will be okay, I assume?” Allura asked.

Shiro nodded. “It’s just a small cold. They’re no big deal on Earth as long as the patient gets plenty of rest.”

Regardless, Hunk bit his lip, his voice trembling with fear. “Um… Mom just needs rest, right? He’ll feel better after a good rest, right? _ Right _ , Dad?”

Keith couldn’t help rolling his eyes. “You kids worry too much. Your dad won’t let this turn into anything worse, and the ship has great medical technology.”

Shiro nodded, giving his nervous son a gentle smile. “It’ll be alright, Hunk. Don’t worry. Mom won’t be too far away.”

Satisfied that all questions from their kids had been answered, Shiro gently helped Keith back to his room, stopping only when another sneezing or coughing fit happened. Every discomforting sound drove a stake through Shiro’s big heart, and he wished he could take the sickness into himself, absolving his love of any suffering.

 

Once they reached Keith's room, Shiro carefully set the sick young man down, ushering him under the covers, and tucking him in gently.

“Hey,” Shiro said softly. “I know you're probably feeling too hot, but it's best to stay warm.”   
  
Keith was all too happy to lie down and nestle under the covers and did so, rubbing his nose on the sleeve of his bathrobe. He knew it was gross, but he couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment.

“That's fine. Still too cold right now, anyway.” Even with a fever, Keith didn’t feel warm, his teeth were chattering and his throat felt raw and swollen.

Placing a hand upon Keith’s clammy forehead, Shiro furrowed his brow. “Poor baby. You’re shivering  _ and _ running a temp.” He caressed Keith’s hot cheek, gazing down softly at his poorly love. “I'm going to bring you some water and medicine. You promise to stay in bed until I get back? I won't be long.” With a shaky breath, Keith leaned in to the touch.

“...Heh. Couldn’t move even if I wanted…” He coughed, rubbing his nose on his sleeve again, and Shiro mentally added tissues to his list. “Thanks...”

 

Albeit reluctantly, Shiro left, giving Keith one last smile and blowing him a kiss, before departing down the hall towards the medical bay. Gathering bottles of water, cloths to wipe Keith’s glistened face and medicine to reduce the pain induced by the virus, the Black Paladin headed back up the hall, only to bump into the Palakids, who already showered him with questions.

“How’s Mom? Is Mom still sick? Is it infectious? Will Mom get better?”

His arms were too full to pull the three into a comforting hug, but his gentle smile did the trick. “Hey, I understand you’re all worried, but relax. Mom will be fine. With a little rest and a little love from us, he’ll be better in no time.”

“It’s just that I don’t remember Keith ever getting sick when we were at the Garrison,” Lance said. “Even when that really bad flu went around and half the class was absent, he never missed a day.”

“Maybe it’s stress,” Pidge suggested. “We’ve been dealing with a lot of Galra attacks lately, and it might be possible that piloting the Lions take it out of you. Mom… might have pushed himself too hard.”

“Guys.” Shiro gave them a stern but loving look. “It’s a cold. I promise, Mom will be on the mend very soon, I’m gonna take care of him.” Lance looked slightly embarrassed for a moment, before he shrugged.

“I know that. It’s just...unusual, you know?” But he was worried, Space Dad could see right through his middle son. And it was honestly touching, considering how he used to regard Keith.

“If it makes you feel better, Coran and I could check in on him after he’s rested a bit,” Allura offered.

Shiro nodded, tightening his arms around the bundle of supplies. “That’d be great. I’m sure Keith will appreciate company once he’s rested.”

 

Grateful for the consideration his family had for the poorly Keith, Shiro made a mental reminder to let the love of his life know how much he was cared for. As he headed back towards his sleeping quarters where Keith rested, he nudged the door open with a free elbow, carrying the medical supplies in.

As soon as he caught sight of Keith in bed, resting soundly, Shiro smiled warmly. He consciously came over, trying not to disturb the sleeping man. After a moment, though, Keith began to wake up, offering a tired smile.

“Hey.”

Shiro sat on the edge of the bed, placing everything he needed onto the side table. He carefully helped Keith sit up in bed before retrieving the bottle of water and popping some painkillers from the blister pack.   
  
“Here,” Shiro said tenderly, holding out the opened water and two pills. “This should help take the edge off.”   
  
“Thanks,” Keith murmured, swallowing each pill and a mouthful of water carefully. They ached going down, but the cool water helped a little, and drinking something did make him feel less dizzy. Once that was done he reached for a tissue, blowing his nose and wiping away any residual snot. “Forgot how gross having a cold could be.” It was only second to a stomach bug, which he prayed wouldn’t accompany everything else.   
  
With a sympathetic smile, Shiro took away the used tissue and bottle of water before placing another hand along Keith's forehead, then his cheek. Still too hot. “You should get some rest. Want me to leave you for a bit? Catch up on some sleep?”

“Mm...sure.” Keith would have preferred Shiro stayed with him, but didn’t want to keep him from the others. “Promise you'll be back in a while, though?”   
  
Shiro dipped his head, placing a gentle kiss on Keith’s glistening forehead. “Of course, baby. You just rest up and leave the rest to us, okay? Call me if you need anything.”   
  
“Yeah, you got it....”

 

Wearily, Keith curled up further under the blankets, closing his eyes. He might not last more than an hour before calling for food or something to drink or waking up from a bad fever dream, but he wanted to try his best to catch some sleep.

For Shiro.

xxx

  
After tending to the Palakids and running routine checks, Shiro returned to Keith as promised, hoping his sick fiancé had a chance to rest up for a spell. He gently knocked on the door, so as not to wake him in case he was still asleep.   
  
“Hey there. You okay, sweetheart?” His voice was saturated with affection, darkened eyes twinkling from the nearby light.   
  
Keith had managed to get a little sleep, in short bursts, but it didn’t do much. He was still sniffly, his throat still hurt, and he couldn’t tell whether the ache in his stomach was from hunger or nausea.   
  
“About the same. Kinda want some food, but afraid it'll come back up,” he groaned. His stomach wasn’t weak in general, but he hated vomiting whenever it did happen.   
  


Sitting on the edge of the bed, Shiro once more placed his hand on the other man's forehead, checking his temperature and raising a fresh glass of water to Keith's dry lips. When he spoke lovingly to the other man, the words came out naturally, dripping with sincerity and affection.   
  
“I know, baby, I know. Let’s keep you hydrated to fight that fever. My poor baby.” Keith sipped slowly, occasionally whimpering. He knew he looked as pitiful as he felt, like a sad kid or a kicked puppy. He’d be so embarrassed if anyone else could see Shiro mollycoddling him, but since it was just the two of them he let it slide.   
  
“You think crackers or broth would at least be safe? Probably broth, it still hurts when I swallow.”   
  


Satisfied that Keith got enough water, Shiro placed the half full glass over on the table for later. He patted Keith's warm hand softly. “Definitely broth. Maybe Hunk can whip something up for you.” 

Keith nodded. “Sounds good. Speaking of-” He turned his head to the side to sneeze again. “Speaking of which, are the kids doing okay? Behaving themselves?”

Without missing a beat, Shiro handed him a new tissue. “Actually, yes. Hunk is preparing a snack and Allura is doing a good job at keeping everyone's spirits up while Mom is recovering.”   
  
“Good.” Keith took the tissue gratefully and wiped his nose. “I hope Coran doesn't let them in here, I don't want anyone else getting sick.”

“I’ve told them to give you time to rest,” Shiro said, patting Keith’s knee over the sheets before taking his fiance’s hand in his. “You do a lot for the others, so you need to have some time for yourself to recover.” Shiro’s other hand caressed Keith’s cheek softly, their gazes meeting in a loving exchange. “Leave the kids to me.”

  
“Thanks, honey,” Keith responded before exploding into another sneezing and coughing fit. Shiro touched his back, wishing he could do more to take the sickness away from the man he loved. “Ugh, I hate being sick.”   
  
Sympathy clouded Shiro’s eyes, as he took the used tissue, then reached out to hold Keith. Catching the cold did not matter to him, only that he could be there for the one he loved. “I know, baby. I know. That's why I'll do everything I can to help you, make you feel better.”

 

Keith tensed slightly, trying to back away; as much as he loved being in Shiro’s arms, he didn’t want to spread his germs. “S-Shiro, you're gonna get sick, too…” But the embrace was warm and he couldn’t help collapsing into it, resting his head against Shiro’s chest. “Ngh...sorry in advance.”

Shiro smiled, massaging Keith’s aching temples with his fingers. “Don't worry about it. Nothing could ever stop me from being with you. You just focus on getting yourself better, okay?”   
  
“I will.” He snuggled closer, hoping he didn’t get any snot on Shiro. “You're too good to me.”

  
  
The older man wrapped his arms around Keith, sitting up in the bed and letting his poorly lover get comfortable with him. He happily nuzzled Keith, trying to keep him warm and show him just how much he cared for him. “Come on, Keith. You'd do the same for me.”   
  
“...Well, yeah, that's a given.” Keith buried his face against Shiro, realising that as selfish and weak and as childish as it felt, he enjoyed being taken care of and doted on by Shiro. It was honestly the only not-crappy part about being sick.   
  


“Hey, mind if I come in?” Hunk's voice sounded from outside the door. “Just me, I promise, everyone knows not to barge in on Mom with a million remedies!”   
  
Shiro smiled softly, finally releasing the hold on Keith.   
  
“Door's open, Hunk. Come on in.” Their oldest slowly entered, carrying a tray with a bowl of broth, a cup of what Keith assumed was tea, and a few pieces of toast on it. Keith sat up slowly, leaning against the pillows.

“I did my best to recreate the typical sick food from Earth,” Hunk said, setting the tray on his lap.

Keith smiled gratefully, hoping the simple, bland food would calm his stomach. “Thanks, Hunk. You’re a good kid.”

“Without a doubt. We appreciate it.” Shiro gently patted Hunk on the back, proud of his big hearted son. “This looks amazing, doesn't it, Keith?”   
  
Keith nodded. “Yeah, it does.” The presentation was flawless, as if Hunk would allow anything less. “And remember-”   
  
“Don't worry. Pidge and Lance are teaching Allura how to play Killbot Phantasm in Lance's room,” Hunk said. “And yes, the door's open.”

Keith couldn’t help laughing, remembering what he’d told Lance before his first unofficial ‘date’ with Allura. “Good.”

  
Shiro gave his son a grateful wink as a cheery Hunk took his leave. Keith slowly picked up the spoon, stirring the broth. He could smell it, just a tiny bit, and it reminded him of the Campbell’s chicken noodle soup Dad used to give him when he was sick.   
  
Shiro turned his attention back to Keith. “Hey, need a hand?”   
  
“Could you?” Keith blushed faintly, handing over the spoon. Shiro was the only person he ever allowed to coddle him like this.   
  
“My pleasure, Starlight,” Shiro said softly, taking hold of the spoon, letting their fingers touch gently in a sweet display. He dipped the utensil in the bowl, gathering delicious broth, and blowing carefully upon the warm nourishment before holding it to Keith's mouth. “Our kids are too good to us.”   
  
Keith opened his mouth and took the spoonful of broth, swallowing carefully. Almost immediately some of the achy feeling in his stomach disappeared, as well as some of the sore, swollen feeling in his throat.

Bless Hunk and his ultimate talent of creating nourishment worthy of healing the soul itself. Shiro only wished his own culinary skills were of the same caliber for his loved ones.

 

Sighing with relief, the poorly Paladin gave Shiro a weak smile. “For all the chaos they cause sometimes, they're amazing.”   
  
“That's good. We have good kids, right?” He offered another mouthful of warm soup. “They do care about you lots. They wouldn't stop talking about you.”   
  
Keith swallowed the next spoonful carefully, relieved that his stomach didn’t try to reject it. “I figure. I know I complain about them sometimes, especially Lance, but I'm a lucky mom.”   
  
Placing down the spoon and stroking his lover's cheek, Shiro smiled adoringly as he always did. “And I'm lucky to have you, Starlight. That’s why you’ve got to get some rest, heal up so you can brighten up the place as always.”   
  
“Heh, really?” Keith smiled a little, nuzzling Shiro’s hand. “Never thought of myself like that before, but if you think so.” The broth slowly eased the ache and irritation in his throat, as well as his stomach.

“I know so,” Shiro said tenderly, brushing his fingers against Keith’s chin to catch a strand of soup that managed to escape. “You really are my better half in every possible way, Keith. So please, get better soon?”

“I’ll try.” Keith accepted another mouthful of broth, and the light kiss pressed to his forehead. “I should be fine by tomorrow with you taking such good care of me.” A content sigh left him, his warm eyes regarding Shiro with absolute adoration. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“For you, Starlight?” Shiro stole a swift kiss from Keith’s lips, smirking at the surprise on his lover’s face. “Nothing is impossible.”

“Shiro... “ Keith smiled wryly. “You’re  _ so _ going to get sick, you know.”

But he let Shiro remain close by his side, feeding him the rest of the broth and a bit of the toast. Keith was starting to get drowsy again, and Shiro noticed it, lowering the spoon, and moving the tray over to the bedside table.

“Think it’s time for bed, baby,” Shiro said softly, helping Keith onto his back, and tucking him in. Keith tried to turn over onto his side, but Shiro gently held him in place. “It’s probably better for the congestion if you sleep on your back. Need an extra pillow?”

“Mm, that’d be nice.” Keith always felt more comfortable on his side, but Shiro knew best, and he wanted to be over this quickly. He waited patiently as Shiro left to bring him another pillow, hoping the kids didn’t try to follow him back if they were getting restless.

 

Thankfully, Shiro returned alone with another pillow. He wanted Keith to recuperate without too much excitement and energy as a distraction. He tucked the pillow under his lover’s head, sitting down beside him.

“Stay with me this time?” Keith asked sleepily.

“Of course.” Shiro kissed his forehead, smoothing his sweaty hair back and taking his hand. “Want me to lie down with you?” Keith chuckled, patting the space beside him.

“You really wanna get sick, don’t you?”

“Hey, you’d have company.” Shiro nestled close, tapping his lover playfully on the nose with his own.

Keith smiled tiredly, unable to help rolling onto his side a bit to cuddle into his lover. It wasn’t easy to do while keeping his head on the pillow, so Shiro shifted to recline against the headboard a bit and pulled him close with his mechanical arm.

“There we go.”

“Thanks,” Keith murmured. “You’re the best husband ever.”

“And you, my Starlight, are my reason for being,” Shiro crooned, cherishing the warmth. “So please, get better soon?” He stroked Keith’s forehead with his human hand. “Coran and Allura will be coming to check in on you in a while.”

“All right.” Keith sniffled a little, closing his eyes as the drowsiness began to kick in.

Slowly, Keith’s eyes closed, and the poorly young man was soon fast asleep. Shiro remained awake, watching over him. Even if he knew it was just a cold, he still prayed Keith would feel better soon, seeing him miserable was heartbreaking.

  
  


A varga or two later, Keith woke up just as Allura and Coran came to check in on him. Thankfully, Altean examinations weren’t  _ as  _ complicated or involved as those on Earth, and Shiro was relieved when they confirmed it was, indeed, just a cold.

“Let him rest for another quintaint or so,” Allura said. “And perhaps allow the others to visit him tomorrow. They’re worried, and good company might hasten the healing process.”

Keith groaned, curling into a ball and pulling the blankets around himself. “They’ll fuss over me.”

“Like I already have been?” Shiro teased.

Keith lifted his head briefly and stuck his tongue out. “Only you’re allowed to do that.”

“Maybe you’ll feel up to a visit tomorrow,” Coran said. “For now, rest well.” He and Allura left, and Keith reached up to tug Shiro down next to him. Shiro obliged, wrapping his arms around the blanket-lump that was his husband.

He would never leave Keith. Determined to ensure his well-being and make him feel as safe as possible, he let Keith curl into him, congestion be damned, and stroked his hair. Keith made a soft noise as he began to doze off again.


	2. Stubborn Green, Melodramatic Blue, and Obedient Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's feeling better. Unfortunately, the kids have the bug now.

In hindsight, Shiro should have seen it coming. Barely a day after Keith was back to his old self, he woke up to the sound of a toilet flushing and Lance loudly groaning, followed by a cacophony of sneezing, then Pidge yelling for Lance to get out of her way and the bathroom door slamming.

“Honey?” he murmured, nudging Keith. “The kids are sick.”

“See, this is why I didn’t want them coming in to see me while I was,” Keith sighed as he sat up, his hair a bit of a rat’s nest from sleep. “I knew they’d end up catching it.” He winced at the sound of gagging. “And one of them even has a stomach bug on top of it.”

Running his fingers through Keith’s tousled black locks, Shiro gave his lover a sympathetic stare. “Hey, don’t feel bad, Starlight. They wanted to see you badly, even knowing the risks.” He kissed Keith’s cheek softly. “You know what they said to me? That it was worth getting sick to keep you company, and see a smile on your face.”

“I know, but now they’re miserable.” Keith nuzzled Shiro’s neck before slowly getting out of bed, throwing his robe on. “Looks like it’s Space Mom’s turn to play caretaker. I’ll get the kids back into bed, grab a few buckets, scrub the bathroom if it needs it…”

Shiro couldn’t help himself, cupping the sides of Keith’s face. “But Keith, you’re only just on the mend yourself. Let me take care of the kids.”

“Shiro, I feel fine. Allura said so, let me at least check in on them?” Keith knew there was a certain risk factor, but after the kids had risked and messed up their own health for his sake, he felt like he owed them.

Aware he was losing this discussion, Shiro gave Keith’s cheek an affectionate stroke. “How about we nurse the kids back to health together? Might need a little teamwork this time.”

“Sounds perfect.” Keith nuzzled Shiro’s hand. “Sick kids need to know both their parents are there for them.” He stretched before slowly getting out of bed, giving an appreciative sigh at the feel of the floor under his feet. For the last few days, Shiro had practically carried him everywhere.

When Shiro held out his hands, Keith happily took them, slowly being lifted onto his feet and into a warm embrace. 

“I’m so glad you’re feeling better, Starlight,” Shiro said, kissing the top of his head. “Even if it was just a cold, I hated seeing you so miserable.”

“With you taking care of me, I’m better than ever,” Keith sighed blissfully, nuzzling against Shiro’s chest. “But I’m worried about the others. All getting hit at the same time? And Pidge won’t stop coughing.”

Comforting Keith with a reassuring hand on the young man’s back, Shiro understood that fear all too well. His lover only just recovered himself from this mysterious space illness, and now their fellow Paladins succumbed to it.

And Shiro felt that surge of protectiveness take hold, wanting to do anything to help them.

He heard the sound of Lance vomiting again and winced. That one probably needed their attention first, stomach bugs could be serious. They’d have to make sure he got the nutrients he needed, and that would be tough if he couldn’t keep anything down.

“Let’s go check on our middle child,” Shiro said, paternal emotion clouding his gaze. “Shall we?”

“Let’s go.”   
  


Once they were dressed, Keith and Shiro made their way to the bathroom where - to their surprise - Pidge was bent over the sink gagging, while Lance had his head pretty much buried in the toilet bowl.

“Both of you?” Keith winced. “This isn’t good.”

“It’s not as bad with me,” Pidge groaned, coughing and spitting. “This is only the second time I’ve thrown up.”

“Oh  _ no _ ,” Shiro gasped, darting over without hesitation to pat Lance and Pidge on their backs. His worried face flicked between the two younger Paladins, clearly concerned by how shattered they looked.

His prosthetic fingers ran through Lance’s tousled hair, while his other hand touched Pidge’s forehead, flooded with warmth. “Oh,  _ no _ . You poor things.”

“Daaaad,” Lance whined, lifting his head and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “Jeez, you’d think we had some kind of deadly space pox or something.”

“Where’s Hunk?” Keith asked. He knew their oldest son had a bit of a weak stomach, and was surprised not to see  _ him  _ chained to the toilet.

“Lying in bed with, in his words,  _ the worst headache in the history of headaches _ ,” Pidge said. “Also hungry, but afraid of what you two might slap together in the kitchen...or what’s gonna  _ happen  _ to the kitchen if he lets either of you in there.”

Shiro and Keith shared knowing glances, painfully aware of how their culinary expertise was regarded, especially by the family gourmet.

“Well, as it stands, you guys should probably eat bland, plain foods for a while, and those are hard to mess up,” Keith said. “Though Hunk will probably want a sandwich or two, and those are easy...just sliced meat, cheese-”

“Don’t mention food!” Lance whined, bending over the toilet again.

Pidge nodded, making a face. “Right now I need to brush my teeth a few times. I still taste what I ate last night.”

“Should...we both stay here?” Keith asked, patting Lance on the back as he retched again. Pidge seemed slightly better off, though she looked about as green as her pajamas and she was still coughing.

“You don’t need to watch us puke, Mom. Especially since you just got over being sick,” she said.

“Even if Hunk isn’t as bad off, headaches can still be annoying. Maybe bring him a compress?” Shiro suggested with a nod. “Don’t worry. I stay with Pidge and Lance.”

Keith nodded, wetting a small towel at the sink and giving Pidge a pat on the head before leaving to check on their oldest. Meanwhile, Shiro stayed behind, supporting the younger Paladins, sympathetic to their plight.

Once more, the older man placed a hand on Lance’s forehead, frowning from the heat against the palm of his hand. “You’re burning up, champ. Let’s get you back to bed.”

 

xxx

 

Keith heard the coughing coming from Hunk’s room before he opened the door.

Wringing the damp towel in his hands anxiously, he slowly entered, his worried gaze immediately drawn to the curled up shape beneath the bed sheets, visibly shivering.

“Looks like you’re not that much better off after all,” he murmured.

“Hey, Mom.” Hunk slowly lifted his head, smiling tiredly. “It’s weird, isn’t it? I’m the one with the weak stomach and they’re the ones puking. But I’ve actually never really gotten stomach bugs, it’s just the motion sickness or zero-gravity.”

As Keith sat down on the edge of the bed, Hunk slowly turned around, revealing a glistening face burning with heat, and unsettling disorientation in his blurry eyes. Everything about the young Paladin’s current state magnified Keith’s concerns.

If Shiro had accompanied him, Keith knew without a doubt that his lover wouldn’t have been able to compose himself.

“You need this.” He pressed the towel against Hunk’s hot forehead. “And water and medicine.”

Hunk panted softly, blinking to adjust to the dizzying world around him. “And a sandwich?”

Keith smiled. A good appetite was still a good sign, either way. “Sure thing, Hunk. If you trust us enough, that is.”

“Don’t have much of a choice, do I?” Hunk coughed. “‘Sides, sandwiches are hard to mess up.”

“Heh, I’m sure we can handle that much,” Keith chuckled softly, brushing loose wet strands from Hunk’s hot forehead. “You do so much for us, so it’s your turn to be taken care of. So rest up, okay?”

“I couldn’t get outta this bed if I tried anyway.” Hunk offered a weak smile. “Thanks, Mom.”

“Promise you’ll rest up?” Keith asked, gently dabbing the sickly Hunk’s face with the damp cloth. “Catch up on sleep, and get some dinner later?”

“Yeah, I will.” Hunk yawned. “Just make sure Lance and Pidge don’t pass out, okay? Especially Lance, I can sorta hear him.”

His sensitive ears picked up the uncomfortable sounds of the poorly Blue Paladin whimpering, and Keith winced. Knowing that both Lance and Pidge were not alone did help ease his fears somewhat, but those sickly sounds went straight to his heart.

_ Poor Lance. This is my fault _ , Keith lamented, faintly hearing his own fiance’s attempts to soothe their son.

“Your dad’s in there taking care of them. I’ll bring you some medicine and water, then go see if he needs any help,” he said.  _ I knew I shouldn’t have let them visit me while I was sick, why did they have to be so hard to say no to? _

He left just long enough to get a container of cool water and some medicine, and to reassure Allura and Coran that everything was under control.

“Lance... _ will _ survive this, right?” Allura asked, looking more worried about him than Keith had ever seen her look. Keith tried not to think about how on Earth someone could end up in the hospital for a stomach virus. Altean medical technology was better than even the best Earth had, after all.

“He will. He’ll be miserable and cranky for a while, but it won’t kill him.”

Allura’s gentle face softened, but those soft blue eyes were clouded with worry. “Ah, thank you, Keith. I am afraid I am somewhat unfamiliar with Earthling ailments, but I shall do my utmost to assist. If there’s anything I can do, please, do not hesitate to ask.”

“Yes, as will I! Including taking over in the kitchen for Hunk,” Coran offered, wincing when Allura elbowed him in the side. “Oh, come now, my cooking’s not  _ that _ bad, is it?” Keith forced a smile, not wanting to offend the elder Altean, while Allura gave him a Look.

“We’ll go through Hunk’s recipe file,” she said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “There has to be something in there we can prepare. Something… simple, yet refined?”

“Yeah, something he’d like at a time like this,” Keith said. “As for Pidge and Lance, a simple broth would be good. Something they’re more likely to keep down.”

“So then,” Coran said, twirling his moustache. “Shall we work together then? Three heads are better than one, after all.”

“I’ll do what I can,” Keith said. “I’m not the greatest cook, either, but I can handle something simple.”

 

xxx

 

Third time seemed to be the charm when it came to kitchen coordination, and culinary preparation. Keith did wonder to himself how a team as tight knit as the Paladins could fail at any teamwork, but the art of food did bring that reality crashing down upon him.

Especially every time Coran opted for ‘creative liberties’ with the recipes that delicate taste buds might not appreciate.

Allura’s lack of finesse could be excused by a princess not necessarily being raised to cook, he knew she’d been trained in the arts of diplomacy and technology rather than housekeeping. She tried, though, bless her.

And Keith tragically knew his hands were more comfortable around a blade than a whisk. His only desire was to avoid poisoning his beloved family and making their ailments worse. After all, he and Shiro had only just been allowed back in the kitchen...

The Red Paladin bit his lip, staring down at the tray sporting two bowls of broth, and mulling over whether it was  _ just _ safe enough to consume? After careful deliberation, Keith - the ever conscious Space Mom of the Castle of the Lions - did the most caring thing he could think of.

“Time for a taste test.”

Thankfully, this time it was edible. Actually, it was closer to delicious, even if not at the level of Hunk’s skill. The presentation was a bit sloppy, but hopefully their oldest could forgive it just once.

_ ‘At any rate, I’m still standing _ ,’ Keith told himself, placing the spoon down and lifting the tray in his hands. ‘ _ Time to feed the kids, I guess _ .’

Keith brought Hunk’s tray first, knowing he was hungry and could keep food down. His only worry was meeting his son’s astronomical expectations when it came to the plate, and he was facing the music alone.

Without Shiro, his rock.

“Breakfast is served,” he said. Hunk eyed the plate critically for a moment, and Keith bit his lip, expecting the sternest criticism. But to his relief, it was gladly accepted.

“I can forgive it looking messy this time, since I’m not looking that great either,” Hunk said as he dug in.

Keith breathed a heavy sigh of relief, knowing he hadn’t lost Hunk’s favour  _ just _ yet. He sat on the edge of the bed, frowning at the sight of his Paladin friend’s sweat glistening face.

“How are you holding up, Hunk? Need a little help?”

“I’m good, but I wouldn’t mind some company. Sit with me awhile? I mean, unless you wanted to bring Pidge and Lance something.” The sound of Pidge gagging filled Keith’s ears just then, and he winced.

“I don’t think their in any hurry for food right now.” Keith settled against the headboard with Hunk, relieved once the first bite sought his lips without incident.

“It’s good! It might not look very tidy, but it tastes good,” Hunk said. “You made this?”

“I had a little help.” Keith smiled. “Coran’s not bad once he learns what goes together for human tastes, and Allura’s a fast learner.”

Hun nodded approvingly, savouring another delicious spoonful. “Nice. Great job, guys. You whipped something up with the great ingredient of all.”

“Hey, anytime. You work so hard for us, you deserve to be taken care of when you can’t,” Keith said. He sat with Hunk while he ate, the two of them occasionally talking; at one point he overheard Lance talking to someone, followed by a flustered _ well, I just wanted to make sure you felt better _ . He smiled, not surprised Allura had been the one to bring Lance his own tray.

Hunk must have heard himself, and he shot Keith a smirk. “Lover boy couldn’t help himself, huh? Guess it’s kind of cute in a first crush kinda way.” He laughed softly, followed by a cough. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“My lips are sealed.” Keith chuckled. “I think she has a soft spot for a weak Lance, she’s always more gentle with him when he’s not feeling well or hurt.”

“Maybe she just feels better about being around him when he’s not putting on an act,” Hunk suggested. “The thing with Lance is you’ve gotta know the real him in order to really get him.”

Keith smiled, acknowledging the resolve in those words. He himself took some time to get to know the real Lance. Once he welcomed his ‘seasoned rival’ as a true friend and valued family member, Keith saw the potential gleaming inside Lance as a supportive, cheerful ally, someone who always had his back no matter what.

“He’s a good guy. He just needs to work on being himself, not thinking he’s gotta put on an act for everyone,” he said. Shortly after the ‘family’ was more established, Keith had learned that a lot of Lance’s behavior stemmed from insecurity, and being the middle child among himself, Pidge, and Hunk didn’t help. The challenge was helping him get past it without being too obvious, no kid wanted to feel like they were being mollycoddled.

When Hunk finished eating, he seemed just a tiny bit better, to Keith’s relief.

“Maybe I’ll read for a while. My head doesn’t hurt as much now,” Hunk said, picking up one of his cookbooks. Anything related to cooking or baking cleared his head, he’d once told them. Even if he wasn’t up to being in the kitchen, he’d probably get some good ideas for when he was again.

“Sounds safe. I’m glad you’re such a good patient, even if it means Coran, Allura, and I being in the kitchen for a while,” Keith said with a chuckle. He patted Hunk’s shoulder. “See you later?”

“Yeah, check in on the others, or take a break,” Hunk said. “Don’t go getting sick again, Mom!” Keith shook his head.

“You sound just like your father.”

 

Xxx

 

While Hunk was being a good patient, Shiro had his hands full with Pidge. She wasn’t vomiting nearly as much as Lance, only once in a while, but she was still feverish and achy, and she still kept trying to get out of bed to tinker with some gadget or another.

Shiro sighed, lifting the delirious Pidge from the floor and trying to place her back in bed safely.

“Pidge, enough. Your projects will still be here when you feel better!”

“But I’m not  _ that _ sick,” Pidge grumbled, just before she sneezed. Twice. “Look, working on this stuff relaxes me, like baking relaxes Hunk.”

“But Hunk’s not in the kitchen right now, just like you shouldn’t be fixing...whatever that is.” Shiro wasn’t technology-illiterate, not by a long shot, but he didn’t have Pidge’s skill level and she was prone to turning existing gadgets into completely new things. What used to be a simple communications device was taking on new dimensions, he couldn’t tell whether it would still be what it was only stronger, or something else entirely.

“Come on,  _ pleeeease? _ ” Pidge whined, trying her best sucker pup eyes, the ones that Shiro always struggled to resist. However, once her coughing fit started up again, Space Dad was not convinced.

“Not this time, kiddo.” He set her down on the mattress and tucked the covers tightly around her. “Rest.”

The weary Paladin whined, her restless fingers aching to distract herself with her inventions. But the clouded concern in the paternal Shiro’s eyes melted her resolve to disobey him. “Fine. But tomorrow, maybe?”

“If you’re not coughing as much and your fever’s gone down, you can work quietly on something in bed,” Shiro said. “For now, you stay put. Mom’s gonna be bringing you something to eat, and hopefully you can keep it down.”

Pidge gazed worryingly at the side wall where she had heard Lance’s uncomfortable sounds of illness penetrating. “I hope so, too. From the sounds of it, Lance managed to keep down the medicine Allura brought him.”

Shiro nodded, relieved that he hadn’t heard any vomiting in the last ten minutes. He ran a comforting hand through her unruly hair. “He’ll be alright, Pidge. Don’t you worry. He’s made of tough stuff, and Allura’s looking after him.”

The poorly Pidge managed a weak smile. “That’s a relief. He’s not the best at looking after himself.”

“Because he’s too busy worrying about others,” Shiro added with a smirk, carefully removing Pidge’s spectacles and placing them gently on the bedside table. “One thing I’ve learned is that Lance is a lot more thoughtful than we’ve given him credit for.”

“Yeah,” Pidge said, stifling a yawn. “‘Cause of you and Mom. You’re always telling us we’re more than we think we are.”

Quite a few emotional family meetings had gone on since Keith and Shiro declared themselves Space Mom and Space Dad, and Shiro had been almost obsessed with making sure the family functioned well. That included encouraging his kids not to get stuck in their ‘roles.’

And Shiro could not be more proud of them for embracing who they were.

“Exactly. I used to tell your Mom he was capable of more than he realized, and I’ll always tell you kids the same.” He helped her into her bed and tucked the covers up to her neck, petting her hair again. Pidge smiled a little more.

“Thanks, Dad. You’re the best, even if I wish you’d let me work on my gadgets right now.”

Shiro chuckled. “When you’re feeling better, Pidge, alright? Promise me you’ll rest?”

In response, Pidge huffed, but she reluctantly nodded.

“You owe me,” she teased, but curled up under the covers a little, obviously more tired than she was letting on.

With a soft smile, Shiro gently ruffled Pidge’s hair, then he slowly got to his feet, ready to leave the Green Paladin to rest. “Once you’re better.”

Now it was time to check up on Lance, Shiro thought. Hopefully by now he was able to keep something down.

 

xxx

 

By Lance’s door, Shiro heard the anguished wails of a terribly sick young man.

The Paladin peer never could stand the sounds of loved ones in discomfort or pain, and he entered. He prepared himself to be rock that the poorly Blue Paladin needed him to be, only to find Lance nothing more than a quivering lump beneath the damp bed sheets, soaked with sweat.

“Oh, Lance…”

“I’m dying,” Lance whimpered. “I’m gonna die out here in space. Voltron’s gonna need a new leg.”

“You’re sticking with us, Sharpshooter,” Shiro spoke softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, and opening the vial of water he brought with him. “Drink up. You’re running a fever.”

He helped Lance sit up and held the vial to his lips, Lance sipping slowly and obediently. The broth bowl on the nightstand was empty, so Shiro at least knew Lance could keep things down now.

Once Lance downed the last drop, he collapsed against Shiro’s chest, his burning skin radiating against the older man. He groaned softly, then cracked open his bleary eyes, gazing at Shiro.

“...Sorry about this,” Lance panted, unable to resist feeling like a burden, despite not being the only one who was sick.

“Don’t apologize. No one likes feeling sick and stomach bugs are the worst,” Shiro said, petting his damp hair. “But Mom, Allura, Coran, and I will make sure you get better.”

Lance managed a weak smile. “Thanks. Knew I could always rely on you.” A hard sneeze exploded from Lance, who sniffled afterwards. “You’ve always been my hero, y’know?”

Shiro handed him a tissue and smiled gently. “And you’re a good kid, Lance. I’m proud to have you as our Sharpshooter, and as my son.”

Tears pricked at Lance’s eyes, and he blinked them away desperately, sniffling in an attempt to disguise his self-perceived moment of weakness. A weak laugh bubbled from his throat. “Stupid cold, makes me fall apart...”

“Don’t worry so much. You’ll be on the mend in no time, I promise.” Shiro ruffled his hair.

Lance frowned. “Aren’t you worried you’re gonna get sick, too?”

Shiro knew without a doubt that whatever illness had spread among the Paladins was destined to claim him too eventually. His body had endured much, from surviving Kerberos to even his own illness, but he still succumbed to the symptoms of a virus swiftly.

He fought, he endured, but Shiro was still only human, and sooner or later, this illness would take hold.

But Shiro’s priority was always his friends and his family, to tend to their well being and safety. As he placed a cool hand upon Lance’s burning forehead, he dismissed any thoughts of becoming sick from his own mind.

Lance mattered first.

“Don’t you worry about me, Lance,” Shiro answered gently, patting him on the shoulder. “What matters is you getting better, okay?”

“All right…” Lance wiped his nose with the tissue Shiro had provided. “Thanks, Dad.”

Shiro helped him back under the covers and tucked him in, patting his shoulder. “You just keep getting your rest, and one of us will bring you more water later.”

Dropping his aching head against the cool pillow, Lance closed his heavy eyes, and fell asleep soon after. Shiro smiled, a sympathetic softness in his gaze, as he saw himself out, dimming down the lighting.

“Sleep tight, buddy.”

 

xxx

 

Keith was waiting in his and Shiro’s room some time later, after helping Coran with a few chores and checking up on Hunk again. His thoughts drifted to Pidge and Lance, suffering from the nasty bout of alien infection, then to Shiro.

Tender, loving Shiro, forever putting others needs before his own.

He sat on the bed, wishing for the swift return of his husband into his welcoming arms. No matter how often they held company these days, Keith always yearned when they were apart. As if a part of his heart had been spirited away, the entirety of his being ached for Shiro, the man who made him whole.

Especially during such trying times. Keith had next to no experience nursing sick people, Dad was always healthy as a horse and the orphanage’s caretakers always handled things when other kids got sick. He didn’t mind looking after his friends, but Pidge still grumbled about wanting to get out of bed while Lance was a drama queen. Hunk just slept, and Coran and Allura struggled to handle their share of the cooking.

Simply put, Keith was tired and needed a hug.

As if on cue, the kindly voice of his husband greeted him from the doorway. “Looks like you’re in need of some TLC yourself, Keith Cat. How’re you keepin’?”

Keith smiled, opening his arms. “Okay, I guess. I don’t feel sick again, but I might’ve underestimated how hard nursing was,” he groaned. “Especially Lance. He told me he thought he was gonna die and asked me to write up his  _ will _ while he narrated!”

“He told me Voltron was going to need a new leg,” Shiro chuckled, sitting down on the bed and wrapping his lover up in a tight embrace. “They’ll be okay, though. Lance is keeping things down, Pidge isn’t trying to get out of bed.”

Keith rolled his eyes playfully, letting himself be enveloped in those strong, loving arms. “That’s a surprise. They can be a stubborn handful.” A small smile crept onto his lips. “You did good, Space Ace.”

“You too, Starlight.” Shiro kissed the top of his head. “You’re a great mom, and you’re good at this caretaking thing.”

“Am I really?” Keith pouted. “I’ve never done it before, I just copied whatever Dad did for me when I was sick.”

Placing a butterfly kiss on Keith’s forehead, Shiro rocked his entire world in his arms, unable to believe just how lucky he was to have him in his life. “You did great, Keith. It’s not easy when one person falls ill, let alone an entire family, but we’re a team. We can do this, and I know you can.”

Sighing happily, Keith snuggled closer, burying his face against Shiro’s chest. “Thanks. It’s been so long since I’ve had a family, I just want everyone to be okay and stay alive,” he murmured. Shiro stroked his back, dusting his hairline with gentle kisses. Keith had been strong and capable all day, but right now he deserved a little coddling in Shiro’s book.

And the Black Paladin was more than happy to provide. His fingers massaged the back of Keith’s neck, and he was rewarded with a thoroughly satisfied purr. Shiro cherished this closeness with the other man, helping him to forget the lonely year forced away from loved ones, starved for physical and emotional contact.

Soon, Keith was tilting his head up towards Shiro’s, offering his lips for a kiss. Shiro gladly met him the rest of the way, stroking his cheek, savoring the softness of the other’s lips. While he’d stayed close to Keith throughout his bout of illness, Keith hadn’t let Shiro kiss him, fanatical about making sure he didn’t catch the bug.

That made the beautiful kiss all the more sweet, an addictive rush of happiness flooding them both. Leaning in, Shiro drank from those soft lips, and Keith was all too willing to return the favour, tugging his handsome husband closer, causing them to tumble to the awaiting bed sheets below.

“I think we’ve earned this,” Shiro said playfully as they eventually broke from the kiss. “Kids are sleeping, everything’s taken care of…”

“And we haven’t been able to for a few days,” Keith added, grinning as he began to remove Shiro’s vest. “What do you say we make up for that lost time?”

Shiro grinned, his heart thumping in his chest, as his own fingers slowly parted his lover’s red jacket. He dipped his head downward, lips painfully close to Keith, his breath tickling his husband’s gentle mouth. 

“I like the sound of that, Keith Cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was gonna happen! Luckily, Space Mom, Space Dad, Allura, and Coran are on the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, dear. Even in the deep reaches of space, bugs still happen, even to unassuming Space Families. It's that old fanfic favourite, the sick fic. This is based on a hurt/comfort roleplay between myself and SaraJaye with Keith falling sick and Shiro trying to nurse him back to health.  
> ~ThatScottishShipper


End file.
